El privilegio de tenerte
by nana-2093
Summary: El invierno regresa a Konoha y entre lluvia, relámpagos y arte se escribe una historia de amor placentera.


_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**_

_**Advertencia: lemon**_

**El privilegio de tenerte**

El clima había cambiado radicalmente, tras un intenso verano, el invierno llegaba como si nada a la aldea de la hoja.

Una tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse y muchos corrían a resguardarse mientras un joven de cabello negro terminaba de plasmar con tinta el poderío de los relámpagos en el firmamento.

-perfecto- dijo Sai para luego salir de aquel lugar mientras algunas gotas comenzaban a caer.

Llegó a su casa justo a tiempo, una fuerte tormenta azotaba la aldea y solo pocas personas corrían buscando resguardo, pero algo saco de sus pensamientos al joven AMBU, la puerta sonó y se dirigió a abrirla para encontrarse con algo realmente sorpresivo.

-Ino ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Sai mientras la dejaba entrar.

- me agarro la tormenta y eres el único conocido que vive por este sector, espero no molestarte- decía la chica temblando de frio totalmente empapada.

-no hay problema, espera te traigo algo para que te seques- menciono el chico para ir a buscar una toalla y ropa para que la rubia pudiera cambiarse.

-ten, allí es el baño, si quieres toma una ducha de agua caliente y ponte esto por el momento- dijo el chico entregándole una toalla y una camisa que seguramente le quedaría como ''vestido'' y señalándole el baño.

-gracias- pronuncio temblorosa la joven mientras se dirigía al lugar señalado.

Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos y la ninja salió del baño cambiada, con el cabello suelto y húmedo.

-ten- dijo un tanto sonrojado el peli negro entregándole una taza de café a la chica que se veía realmente sensual con aquella corta prenda que dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas y su largo cabello humedeciendo sutilmente el camisón.

-gracias- menciono sonrojada ante la mirada del ninja, tomo la taza y se sentó en el sofá inocente de lo provocativa que se veía haciendo carrizo.

El chico se sentó a su lado perdiéndose en el café y tratando de controlar sus estúpidas hormonas, algo que parecía realmente imposible, no todos los días una hermosa mujer se encuentra en tu apartamento con un corto camisón tapando su cuerpo.

-Ino ¿podría pedirte algo y no te enfadas?- pregunto un tanto nervioso y sonrojado ante lo que quería pedirle a Yamanaka.

-solo dilo- sugirió al joven para luego beber el último sorbo de café.

-¿serias mi modelo en un semidesnudo?- pregunto el peli negro esperando un golpe o algún insulto por parte de la joven ante su propuesta.

-claro- dijo la joven con su típica seguridad al hablar aunque realmente su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, podía sentir miles de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago y su cuerpo temblaba levemente ante lo que acababa de escuchar, decir y lo que haría.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto incrédulo y sin poder ocultar su emoción.

-si- afirmo la joven regalándole una sonrisa y simulando tener todo bajo control.

-parece que la tormeta va para largo si quieres lo hacemos ya- sugirió Sai un tanto sonrojado.

-bien, pero tendrás que decirme que debo hacer- dijo la chica con firmeza y sin poder ocultar su sonrojo.

-claro, pero dime ¿quieres que sea en el sofá o en mi habitación?- pregunto el ninja con ''profesionalismo''.

-no creo que sea una buena idea en lasa, aquí tienes muchas cosas regadas- menciono la joven poniéndose de pie y mirando el montón de cosas apiladas en un solo lugar y algunos dibujos regados en el piso.

-bien, entonces será en mi habitación, ven- dijo el joven indicándole que lo siguiera.

Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba y como su rostro ardía de vergüenza mientras estaba recostada sobre aquella gran cama con solo una sabana cubriendo su cuerpo.

-si no te sientes cómoda…- trato de decir Sai al ver lo tensa que estaba la joven pero esta lo interrumpió diciendo –estoy bien, solo dime qué debo hacer.

-bien, acuéstate de lado- dijo el AMBU y la chica obedeció, el joven se acerco y comenzó a acomodarla, primero bajo la sabana hasta la cadera de la joven dejando sus senos al descubierto, acción que hizo sonrojar a la joven y cubrirse apenada –no sientas vergüenza, relájate- menciono regalándole un poco de seguridad a la joven. Sai tomo el bazo de la joven y lo poso por sobre su silueta dejando su mano descansar sobre su cadera, después desordeno un poco su cabello y lo acomodo para que cubriera sutilmente uno de sus senos, luego procedió a subir la sabana dejando al descubierto sus piernas y la sabana cubriendo solo su parte intima.

-¿te sientes bien así?- pregunto antes de proceder a hacer arte con arte.

-sí, comienza- respondió la joven ya más tranquila pero sin perder el sonrojo de su rostro.

Sin esperar más el ninja comenzó a plasmar aquel hermoso cuerpo delineando perfectamente cada detalle del mismo, era realmente un privilegio tener a Ino posando para él semidesnuda sobre su cama y observándolo.

-violarlo, sí, eso es lo que hare, debe ser tan tonto que puedo abusar de él, ¡malditas hormonas! ¿Pero en qué rayos estoy pensando?- debatía mentalmente Yamanaka ante sus locas ideas, el auto control no es muy útil cuando te encuentras desnuda y sin vergüenza alguna frente al hombre que te roba el sueño.

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto extrañado ante el sonrojo de la joven y las extrañas expresiones de su rostro.

-si- respondió inflando los cachetes y mirando hacia otro lugar avergonzada.

-bien, entonces quédate quieta- menciono el chico sonriendo ante lo graciosa que se veía la chica haciendo morisquetas.

Paso cerca de una hora y el dibujo estaba completo, era perfecto, hasta pequeños detalles como lunares hacían parte del mismo, de tener color aquel cuerpo plasmado con tinta parecería tan real como una fotografía.

-termine- dijo el joven mirando a la joven mientras se incorporaba sentándose en la cama aun con la sabana cubriendo su intimidad y su cabello cubriendo sus senos.

-es ahora o nunca Ino- se dijo mentalmente mirando con sensual inocencia a su artista favorito.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto un tanto sonrojado ante la mirada de la joven.

-¿podrías acercarte un momento?- pregunto casi en un gemido mordiendo sutilmente sus labios.

Sai solo trago saliva y se sentó al lado de la joven, lentamente Ino se acerco y poso sus dulces labios sobre los del joven, en medio de movimientos sutiles y uniformes los dos comenzaron a darle profundidad al beso, sus lenguas danzaban y sus cuerpos clamaban sentirse.

-Ino no creo que esto sea correcto- menciono separándose de la chica totalmente apenado.

-Te pasas de tonto Sai ¿Qué acaso te parezco poco atractiva? ¿No crees que pueda producir nada en ti?- decía totalmente furiosa e indignada, ¿Acaso era gay? ¿Qué hombre desaprovecharía una mujer desnuda dispuesta a estar con él?.

- no, no es eso Ino, lo que pasa es que yo no… yo jamás he hecho esto y bueno…- trataba de decir el ninja totalmente avergonzado.

-yo tampoco Sai pero aun así estoy dispuesta a todo contigo- agrego la chica mientras acariciaba con ternura el rostro del AMBU.

Si decir nada el ninja se dejo llevar por sus instintos (y algunos consejos de sus libros) y procedió a besar a la chica para luego dejar caer un poco su peso sobre ella obligándola a recostarse, con sutileza sus manos recorrían aquella estrecha cintura mientras ella se deshacía de aquella extraña camisa del joven dejándolo solo con el pantalón. Sai procedió a besar aquel nievo cuello mientras una de sus manos masajeaba uno de los suaves y grandes senos de la joven sacando de su garganta suspiros.

-Ino eres hermosa-menciono el chico agitado y disfrutando cada mínimo contacto con aquel frágil cuerpo.

El calor aumentaba con rapidez, la ninja en un intento desesperado de convertirse en uno con aquel peli negro quito su pantalón y su ropa interior quedando los dos en igual condición.

-¿estás segura de esto?- pregunto Sai cargado de deseo.

-deja de preguntar estupideces- pronuncio la ninja para luego apoderarse de aquellos labios y posar sus manos en el trasero del chico.

Sai tomo las piernas de la rubia acariciándolas con suavidad mientras sus labios bajan hasta aquellos pezones color rosa para juguetear con ellos logrando sacar gemidos de la chica que procedía a agarrar el negro cabello del AMBU disfrutando cada sensación, tras estar así por un tiempo regreso al rostro de la joven la miro fijamente a los ojos y preguntó -¿estás lista?-

-si- prenuncio un tanto nerviosa la joven.

El peli negro entrelazo una de sus manos con una de la rubia y mientras mantenía su mirada en la de ella procedió a entrar lentamente, la ninja cerro sus ojos ante aquel dolor y cerro fuertemente sus labios para evitar gritar, sin embargo a medida que las embestidas tomaban velocidad el dolor fue sustituido por placer.

-Ssai mmm- decía entre suspiros la rubia mientras una de sus manos halaba suavemente mechones del cabello negro de su amante.

-ahh – gemía casi en susurros el AMBU aumentando mas la velocidad, no resistía, la chica lo volvía loco, su aroma era como una droga y su intimidad estrecha y húmeda, definitivamente era mucho mejor que leer descripciones en libros, nada se compara a sentir como vibra una mujer bajo los efectos del placer.

La velocidad era cada vez mayor, gemidos continuos por parte de los dos se apoderaron de la habitación acompañados de besos, caricias y mordiscos.

-ahh ahh mmm Sai- gimió casi en un grito la joven llegando al orgasmo y produciendo en el cuerpo del ninja exactamente lo mismo.

Sai salió de ella pero se mantuvo en la misma posición, sus frentes permanecían unidas, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus cuerpos sudaban y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo hasta que sus respiraciones volvieron a ser uniformes, con timidez Sai se acerco a los labios de la joven regalándole un beso cargado de ternura para después preguntar -¿sientes algo por mi?-

-si- respondió la chica perdida en aquellos orbes negros y acariciando aquel pálido rostro.

-y ¿Cómo se llama lo que sientes?- pregunto Sai con suma inexperiencia y curiosidad.

-amor- menciono la rubia sonrojada para luego preguntar –y tú ¿sientes algo por mí?-

-sí, y según los libros se llama amor- respondió el peli negro provocando una sonrisa en la chica ante la curiosa manera de afirmar su sentimiento.

Sai se recostó al lado de la Yamanaka y la atrajo a su cuerpo para que esta se recostara sobre su pecho (tal y como había leído en varias novelas).

-Ino entonces ¿eres mi novia?- pregunto Sai esperando una afirmación.

-solo si me lo pides- menciono Ino disfrutando hacer ''sufrir'' a su casi novio.

-Ino ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto nervioso y sonrojado alzando un poco la cabeza de la chica para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-¡sí!- grito felizmente la joven para luego aferrarse al pecho de su nuevo novio.

Tras unos minutos Ino quedo profundamente dormida y antes de que Sai hiciera lo mismo de su boca salió –realmente es un privilegio tenerte-

_**Hola, bueno pues así termina este fic, la verdad no me gusto mucho, pude haber profundizado más, pero igual aquí se los dejo, mil gracias por leer y no olviden comentar. =D**_


End file.
